gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stretch E
The Benefactor Stretch E is a limousine version of the second generation Schafter, available exclusively in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The body-style is based on a 2010 Mercedes E-class W212 Limousine. The front mostly resembles the W216 Mercedes CL-Class. In-game, the Stretch E is a limo variant of the TBoGT Schafter, with an extended wheelbase and a slightly different front grille and bumper. While sharing the same name as the Stretch, the Stretch E looks less luxurious, as it lacks any additions aside two more seats in the rear compartment. It also lacks lights on the sides of the doors. =Turreted Limo= | price = $1,650,000 (Online) (warstock-cache-and-carry.com) | appearances = Grand Theft Auto Online | related = }} A variant of the Stretch E, named Turreted Limo was added as part of the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update. It's depicted with a turret similar to the Valkyrie' side gun, with a hatch similar to the Insurgent Pick-Up, replacing the sunroof seen on the basic model. Current Design Gallery Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Stretch E does not have the engine sound that the Schafter has, but a sound that may derive from the Primo as it sounds like a V6, not a V12 as the Schafter has. The Stretch E has slightly better performance than the standard Stretch, being capable of tighter cornering and better acceleration. Its top speed is 301 km/h (187 mph) . ''GTA V'' The turreted limo performs much like the basic model from TBoGT, except that is upgraded with armor enough to withstand a single rocket from a Rocket Launcher, like the other armored vehicles. As stated above, thevehicle adds a gun that performs much like the Valkyrie' side gun and can destroy light armored vehicles quickly, while retaining a hatch that protects the gunner from rear attacks, much like the Insurgent Pick Up. Gallery StretchE-TBoGT-front.jpg|Front view of the Stretch E. TurretedLimo-GTAO-EaOCTrailer.png|The Turreted Limo. Locations The Ballad of Gay Tony The Stretch E is used as the escape vehicle in the mission Frosting on the Cake and is the only time when one can acquire the vehicle. Like the vast majority of road vehicles, Stretch Es only spawn in traffic when the player is driving another Stretch E. But some might appear after playing/Replaying Frosting on the Cake for some limited time, even if you abandon the car for the mission. After completing the mission you can just simply drive it to your safehouse and save. Then the Stretch E will stay in the space. Trivia ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * It's more likely that the Stretch E is based on the cut base model of the Schafter rather than Gay Tony's Schafter, because it shares the same grille as the cut Schafter. * Despite featuring the updated body shape of TBoGT's Schafter, the Stretch E has the same wheel design as GTA IV's older Schafter. * The Stretch E in Frosting on the Cake is lustered which is unique for this car. * After the mission Frosting on the Cake, the player may take the Stretch E and save it at a safehouse, however whilst saving the vehicle will repair the vehicle from scratches, dents, etc., the sunroof will still be missing from the mission when Luis breaks it in order to throw sticky bombs out from it. This is because the sunroof is considered as a "component" by the game, similar to the optional bullbars of some other cars, and is removed in the said mission. It is not actually damaged in any way. With a trainer, the player can choose to add either a glass sunroof or an opaque one to the car. In normal gameplay, it is also possible to remove it. * Strangely, after repeating (or failing) this mission many times via Luis' Phone, the Stretch E may appear in a series of unique paint-jobs, such as metallic blue/teal, metallic olive, light metallic brown or dark brown or dark metallic gold. These paint-jobs are not found in the streets or via respraying. However, the blue/teal paint-job can be found on modified Serranos when the player resprays the car many times, sometimes when Henrique delivers a Serrano to the player, or randomly on the streets if the player is already driving one. * Oddly, the Stretch E has a top speed that is 42mph greater than that of the Schafter which it is based on . See Also * Stretch * Schafter Navigation }} de:Stretch-Limousine E (IV) es:Stretch E fr:Stretch E pl:Stretch E Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Sedans Category:Limousines Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V